The Overseas Threat
by dabkynkid21
Summary: A post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Hermione are now happily married. Voldemort has been defeated and Harry is enjoying the easy life or so he thinks. An evil wizard gains power in America and Harry is asked to help out.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind or not. Anyway I did not have anyone beta it so actually you can say whatever you want. Just a reminder, most of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Some of them I came up with and the plot is my own idea. VIVE BROOKLYN! 718 4 life

Chapter 1- Unexpected guests

A wizard dressed in black robes stood by a burning building. He was watching the damage being done by his loyal followers, the Magic thugs. It was a chilly September night in New York City but the wizard didn't care. His plans to dominate and murder were working just fine. The reign of terror had already began in his hometown of New York and would soon spread to other wizarding communities in other major United States cities. Unknown to the wizard, a witch in purple robes was watching him from behind a dumpster.

Silently, the witch continued to watch helplessly as men, women and children all met their deaths. She wished she could help but her orders were to scout and then report to her wizard supervisors. The witch was 20 year old Raven Thunderbird and she was with the American Ministry of Magic. The wizard she was following was known as Heidgrimm. Realizing her work was done, Raven flew off to Washington so she could report to her supervisors back at the Ministry.

When Raven got to the meeting room, she was surprised to see her headmaster from the Salem Institute of magic, Professor Forrest in attendance as well as her supervisor Grady O'Bannon and the Minister himself, David Conner.

"Professor Forrest! How nice to see you," Raven said.

"Miss Thunderbird, it is a pleasure to see one of the finest students from my school again," Professor Forrest responded with a smile.

"Ahem, now that the introductions are over, let's get down to business," Grady O'Bannon said in his Brooklyn accent.

"I spoke with Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts the other day and he told me about a wizard who could take on Heidgrimm and his followers all by himself," Forrest said.

"Oh really, who the hell is that damn powerful?" O'Bannon asked.

"Well, this wizard is 21 years old…," Forrest began before O'Bannon and Conner started laughing.

"Wait you say this wizard is 21?" Conner asked.

"Yes, that is what Dumbledore told me," Forrest said calmly.

Conner and O'Bannon started to laugh out loud but Raven was intrigued. She knew her former headmaster always told the truth and even though it seemed impossible for a 21 year old wizard to take on Heidgrimm and his followers alone, Raven believed it. "Professor, who is this wizard Dumbledore speaks of?" she asked.

"The person Dumbledore speaks of is none other than Harry Potter," Forrest said. O'Bannon and Conner stopped laughing when they heard the name Harry Potter. They looked up in disbelief at Forrest while Raven was shocked. Seeing the look on everyone's face, Forrest sighed. "Maybe I should all tell you a story," he said.

"Yes, please go ahead," Conner mumbled strangely.

"Everybody knows Harry Potter because he survived the killing curse from Lord Voldemort as a young baby. However, Dumbledore tells me Harry Potter faced off against Voldemort over ten times ever since he was an 11 year old and always walked out alive. In fact, Harry even beat Voldemort before he graduated from Hogwarts. Dumbledore tells me Harry has an uncanny ability to do wandless magic as well as an ability to master the elements of fire, water, air and life. If Dumbledore is right, Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard in the history of the world," Forrest said.

"So, Harry Potter can take care of this mess by himself?" Conner asked.

"Then let's get him over here and rid us of what's his face," O'Bannon said jovially with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in England, Auror Harry Potter and his partner Lavender Brown were chasing a suspected Death Eater, Robby Keane. They had managed to maintain a distance of a meter between them and Keane, but they really needed to catch Keane. They couldn't use magic because Keane was moving around in a zig zag manner and there were too many civilians in the way. Suddenly, Keane turned and headed up the pathway to Knockturn Alley. Harry continued to chase him with Lavender behind him as Keane ran into a hut. Harry and Lavender followed, only to see a dozen wands pointed at them.

"Well well if it ain't Harry Potter and this pretty little witch," Keane whispered excitedly as Harry and Lavender ran into the hut.

"Keane, you're under arrest by order of the Ministry," Harry whispered.

Keane started to laugh and everybody in the room joined him. "Well you're outnumbered 12 to 2 and we're all dark wizards in here," Keane said.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Harry asked angrily.

"Enough chitchat. CRUCIO!" Keane shouted, aiming at Lavender.

"PROTEGO! STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, blocking Keane's Cruciatus curse and sending a stunner that hit Keane on the shoulder.

The rest of Keane's goons yelled in shock and they all sent curses at Harry and Lavender. Harry smiled, muttered something under his breath and stopped all the curses. With a wave of his hand, Harry then stunned the rest of Keane's goons. Silently, he and Lavender proceeded to tie up everybody then with a pop, apparated back to Ministry headquarters. After dropping off the prisoners, Harry went to his desk to fill out the necessary paperwork. As Harry was working, he had a noise from the outside and saw reporters waiting outside.

Harry went to look at the reporters and saw the only two reporters he would speak with- Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott. He invited both of them inside as the other reporters groaned and left disappointed. He proceeded to give them the story about how he and Lavender were chasing Keane when he ran into a hut then when Harry and Lavender ran in after him they were staring at a dozen wands pointed at them. After he was done, they smiled at him and walked away. Harry continued with his paperwork until he heard footsteps then looked up and saw a beautiful witch with brown hair coming toward him.

"Honey, you're working too hard," the witch said when she was next to his desk.

Harry smiled, got up and kissed the witch, who was his wife Hermione Granger. "Well if I'm working too hard it's because of you," Harry whispered teasingly.

"Harry, I can't believe you just said that," Hermione cried, punching his arm playfully before hugging him.

"Well, not everybody has a husband who defeated one of the darkest wizards ever in history and not every man is married to such an attractive witch," Harry replied as Lavender came over to his office.

"Hermione! You look wonderful!" Lavender squealed as she hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Lavender, it's so nice to see you again," Hermione replied.

"I can see you were busy with Harry so I won't take too long," Lavender said to Hermione. She then gave Harry a stack of papers and then left.

"Hermione, let me finish up some paperwork first," Harry said.

"Um Harry, I'm actually going back home now," Hermione said.

"Oh sure," Harry said, kissing his wife.

Harry went over to hand in the paperwork to his boss, Alastor Moody. When he reached Moody's office, he saw there were three other people beside Moody.

"Harry I'd like for you to meet some people," Moody said as Harry gave in the necessary papers.

"This is David Conner, American Minister of Magic," Moody said, pointing to a portly middle-aged man who shook hands with Harry.

"This is Grady O'Bannon, head of the American Aurors" Moody said, pointing to a red-haired man with a big belly who also shook hands with Harry.

"This is Raven Thunderbird, top Auror in America," Moody said, pointing to an attractive witch who looked to be around Harry's age. She too shook hands with Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we have heard all about your victory over you-know-who," Conner said, beaming.

"You see Mr. Potter, we are having trouble with a wizard just like you-know-who," O'Bannon said in his Irish drawl.

"So what exactly do you need me for?" Harry asked.

O'Bannon and Conner looked at each other before Conner spoke. "Mr. Potter, I think it would be best if we gave you the whole story." Conner then proceeded to give the details about Heidgrimm's rise to power and the destruction already caused.

A/N: Please read and review. Thank you very much. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I don't own any of this stuff except for the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 2- Ron's wedding plans

Harry sat in Moody's office stunned after hearing the story of Heidgrimm as told by Conner. If Conner was telling the truth, then Heidgrimm was a really bad criminal. Based on what Conner had said, Harry imagined Heidgrimm as a sadistic and twisted dark wizard who merely killed because he felt like it. Harry sat in thought as he considered going over to America to defeat Heidgrimm. Even though Harry was eager to defeat another dark wizard, he still had a bad feeling about going over to fight. He sighed then looked up.

"So have you decided yet Mr. Potter?" Conner asked.

"I need to speak with my wife about this first," Harry replied.

"Very well then," Conner replied, looking dejected. "We shall spend a day or two in England while you make your decision. We will then speak to you again."

"Potter, you have the rest of the day off," Moody said.

Harry thanked Moody then shook hands with everybody in the room before he left. He then went to the entrance of the Ministry and apparated back to the house he shared with Hermione and their 2 year old son James Sirius Potter. When he got back, he immediately noticed several pleasant odors coming from the kitchen. Silently, he crept into the kitchen where his wife was making something then he placed his arms around her. She immediately turned around surprised and relaxed when she saw it was her husband. He kissed her and then he spoke.

"How are you sweetie?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Oh Harry, don't scare me like that next time," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked as they heard crying from upstairs.

Hermione looked up then looked at the clock. "Oh that's James Sirius waking up from his nap," Hermione said.

"I'll go get him as I change," Harry muttered, going upstairs. He went into the bedroom he shared with Hermione, changed and then went to the room that held his pride and joy, James Sirius. Carefully, he lifted James Sirius up from the bed and comforted the boy. When James Sirius was done crying, Harry went downstairs where Hermione was preparing dinner. He sat down with James Sirius in his lap as he started to eat the lasagna Hermione had prepared for dinner.

"So how was work today honey?" Hermione asked.

"The same old stuff. I can't believe you went to visit me at work. Some of the men there were staring at you in a way that made me feel uncomfortable," Harry said.

"Well, that's why I'm married to such a powerful wizard. You can beat up anybody who stares at me inappropriately," Hermione said, kissing Harry.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" James Sirius cried.

Harry and Hermione stopped kissing to look at their son. He was smiling happily and laughing. They grinned back at James Sirius then finished their dinner. When they were done, they sat around in the living room. Harry was still thinking about whether or not he should go to America and while he was thinking, he heard a pop. Harry looked up and saw his best friend Ron Weasley standing in the living room.

"Ron, you look wonderful!" Hermione squealed, giving Ron a hug.

"Nice to see you mate," Harry said, shaking hands with Ron.

"Umm, Hermione? I have a private matter I want to discuss with Harry," Ron said nervously.

Harry got up and led Ron into the kitchen. "What's up Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, you know me and Susan Bones are dating right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you've been dating her for almost two years now," Harry replied.

"Well, I want to marry her," Ron said.

"Wow, that's great Ron," Harry said, shaking hands with Ron.

"The only problem is I really don't know how to pick a ring for her and how I should propose."

"I assume you want my advice on this matter."

"Yes Harry, please help me out."

"Well the first thing I need to know is how much are you willing to spend on an engagement ring?"

"I am willing to spend my entire fortune."

"Okay, so what you do is you buy a ring you know she will like. With Hermione, she loved diamonds and emeralds so I got her a ring with both."

"Hmm… Susan told me she likes rubies and sapphires."

"Now for the proposal part. There are several ways to do this."

"Harry mate, I want to propose to her in private."

"Well Ron, what you do is you take Susan to a place that has special meaning to the two of you. Maybe the place you went to on your first date. Maybe the place where the two of you kissed for the first time. Or maybe even Hogwarts."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Ron, I proposed to Hermione on Hogwarts grounds by the lake because it was her favorite place to study and because it was where we first kissed. I also hear Lavender talking about how she would love a man who proposed to her in a place that had special meaning to both of them like the place where they had their first date."

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm… can you go with me to pick out a ring?"

"Ron, I'm leaving for America soon because of some evil wizard there."

"You mean another you-know-who type clown?"

Harry sighed then told Ron the story Conner had told him earlier that day. He also told Ron he did not want to go at first but decided to go. "So Ron, if you want I can go pick up a ring with you now," Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Umm, sure let's go mate," Ron said.

Harry went out to talk to Hermione who nodded and kissed him. He nodded to Ron and both of them apparated to Diagon Alley. They walked to a fancy jewelry store by Quality Quidditch Supplies and walked in. Harry stood by the door as Ron walked around to look at the different types of rings. Suddenly, a salesman walked up to Harry.

"Can I help you sir?" the salesman asked.

"Umm… my friend over there needs help," Harry said, pointing to Ron.

The salesman walked over to Ron. "Can I help you sir?" the salesman asked Ron.

"Umm… yes please. I'm looking for an engagement ring with rubies and sapphires," Ron said.

The salesman nodded and took out a set of dazzling rings. Harry went over to look and saw that Ron was interested in a gold ring with rubies and sapphires placed all over the band.

"How does that look mate?" Ron asked.

"It looks good," Harry said.

"I'll take that ring in a size 8," Ron said.

"Good choice sir," the salesman said, getting the ring that Ron had wanted.

Ron looked at Harry excitedly. "Mate, if she accepts, you're going to be my best man. Promise me that," Ron said.

"Allright Ron, I promise," Harry said.

When Ron had finished paying for the ring, Harry followed Ron back to the flat he shared with Susan. He shook hands with Ron again, got a kiss on the cheek from Susan and then he finally went home. When he got home, he saw Hermione writing on her desk. Hermione had decided to become a writer and she was writing about the adventures of Harry, Hermione and Ron while they were at Hogwarts. He silently crept up to her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm home Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry, what did Ron want?" she asked.

"Ron wanted to propose to Susan and he asked me for advice on how to propose then I went with him to pick an engagement ring."

"Are you going to bed yet?" she asked.

"Umm… there's something I need to tell you before I do."

A/N: Please read and review. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wish I owned all this but i don't. Remember to read and review!   


Chapter 3- Harry goes overseas

Hermione looked up at Harry. "What do you have to tell me Harry?" she asked, concern evident all over her face.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her over to the couch where they sat down. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you know I love you very much and I don't want to be away from you but something happened and I may have to leave you," Harry said.

"Harry, what are you talking about," Hermione asked gently.

Harry stroked Hermione's face with his soft hands. "Hermione, there's something I have to tell you," he said, telling her the story of Heidgrimm.

"So Harry, are you going to fight him?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I thought about it. I thought about you and James Sirius then I thought of the innocent people dying overseas because of Heidgrimm," he whispered before looking into her eyes. "I decided to go fight him and then come back. If you want, you can also write a book about my journey to America and my battle with Heidgrimm."

Hermione felt tears falling down her face for some reason. She knew that Harry could probably take out this Heidgrimm character in a battle but she was still concerned about him. "Harry, please be careful," she whispered as he wiped away the tears falling down her face.

"Hermione, I promise you I will return in the future alive so I can see James Sirius again and so I can see you again," he whispered, kissing her. "I also promised Ron I would be the best man at his wedding," Harry added with a chuckle.

"Harry, please come back alive. I don't want to raise James Sirius by myself," Hermione said, moving closer to Harry and leaning against his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead. He placed a hand on her face and then spoke. "Don't worry, Hermione I love you," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Harry, when are you leaving?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I'll be leaving by tomorrow," Harry said.

"Please let me go with you," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I can't let you go. You have to watch over James Sirius until I get back," Harry said.

Hermione knew Harry was right. She started to cry again as Harry tried to comfort her. "I love you so much Harry," she whispered.

Harry kissed her again and then let go of her. "I'm going to bed now," he said, getting off the couch. Harry went upstairs to the bedroom he and Hermione slept in and changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep. He had just laid down on the bed when he heard the door open and saw Hermione enter in a nightgown.

"Harry, will you make love to me?" she asked, going over to the bed and removing her nightgown to reveal nothing underneath.

Harry took a long hard look at Hermione's wonderful body and nodded. She did a silencing spell for the room and went over to the bed. They started to kiss each other passionately and Hermione removed Harry's clothes. She then forced him onto the bed and began to kiss him. She then slid her hands around his muscular upper body before grabbing a part of his body below the waist. She then got off of him and allowed Harry to enter her. Harry began to thrust slowly at first but then went faster. Hermione felt intense waves of pleasure travel through her body and she grabbed Harry's hair.

"Oh Harry, this is so nice," she whispered as she let out screams of pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped and lay down on the bed. Hermione slept with her head on Harry's chest and Harry placed his arms around her. He kept kissing her forehead as Hermione moaned softly. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry and gently caressed the area behind his neck, causing him to moan softly. Slowly, both of them drifted off to sleep, still in each other's arms.

Harry woke up the next morning at six o'clock with a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Hermione resting her head on his chest. 'She looks so peaceful sleeping there like that' he thought. Slowly, he got up and kissed her on her forehead before going to take a shower. When he finished taking a shower, Harry quickly cooked some toast, ate it then apparated to the Ministry to start work. He gave a small wave to the security wizard, none other than Vincent Crabbe then walked into Moody's office, where he saw Raven Thunderbird waiting along with Moody.

"Good morning Moody," Harry said, entering the room. "Good morning to you too ma'am," Harry said, giving Raven a slight nod.

"Harry, Miss Thunderbird has told me that she has a feeling that you will go over to America to deal with that situation. Is that true?" Moody asked.

"Yes sir. I have decided to go over to America," Harry replied.

"Very well then Potter. You are to follow Miss Thunderbird over to America," Moody said.

"Moody, what are you going to tell people when they want to find out why I'm not here?" Harry asked.

Moody looked thoughtful for a minute before he responded. "I'll tell them you suffered an injury against Keane and you need the time off to recover," Moody said.

"Okay, thanks Moody," Harry said.

"Oh, and Harry?" Moody asked.

"Yes sir?" Harry replied.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked, exchanging a salute with Harry before Harry and Raven left his office.

Harry followed Raven out the door and Raven turned to face him. "Mr. Potter, I'm Raven Thunderbird," she said, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Harry," Harry said, shaking hands with her.

"Very well then Harry, I am supposed to be your guide and partner in this situation," Raven said.

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"We will be taking an international portkey to Washington," Raven said, glancing over at Harry. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Oh, I'm married," Harry said, taking out a wallet sized picture that showed him, Hermione and James Sirius smiling happily at the camera.

Raven smiled at Harry but inside, she felt her insides turn to lead. She had been somewhat interested in Harry romantically but she learned he had a beautiful wife who she could never compete with. Without realizing it, Raven felt tears fall down her face. If only she had a husband as loving as Harry she thought. Raven then thought of her boyfriend Daniel back in Washington. Surely he had missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. Suddenly she felt someone gently wipe off the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She looked up and saw Harry holding a soft tissue.

"Thank you Harry," Raven said.

Harry merely nodded and looked forward. "So, have you been an Auror for long?" he asked.

"Harry, in America, we're known as Fallen Saints," Raven replied.

"So how long have you been a Fallen Saint?"

"Harry, I'm only 20 years old. I graduated from school when I was 17 then went through a year of training. Does that answer your question?"

"Well I graduated from Hogwarts when I was 17 then I went straight into Auror training. By that time, I was already engaged, and now I'm one of the highest paid Aurors, I'm married and I have a child."

"Wow that's amazing Harry. I wish something like that could happen to me."

"It will happen one of these days Raven. You're too pretty for it not to happen."

Raven looked thoughtfully at the handsome, no gorgeous young man beside her. She smiled at him as they waited for a portkey to take them to Washington. Raven could tell things were going to get interesting back in America when Heidgrimm and Harry finally did battle with each other. Finally, they were given an old boot that served as a portkey back to Washington. Both of them grabbed hold of it then felt an all too familiar yank at their navel.

A/N: Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again I don't own all this. JK Rowling does. In this chapter, Harry will talk to snakes so everytime Harry or a snake speaks, it will be in bold and italic print.

Chapter 4- The first meeting

Heidgrimm was sitting in his study silently, drinking a muggle beer called Heineken. He was thinking about the next steps to take in his plan for world domination and slaughter when his servant Romero ran into the room breathlessly.

"Master.. please forgive me for this interruption," Romero gasped.

"What do you have to tell me Romero?" Heidgrimm asked.

"Master, apparently a wizard named Harry Potter is coming over from England to fight you. They say this Harry Potter character is very strong and survived the killing curse twice," Romero panted.

"This is interesting news Romero. Thank you."

"You're welcome my lord," Romero said with a bow.

Heidgrimm sighed and started to read a book. He knew all about Harry Potter. He knew Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and was one of the most powerful wizards alive. Unfortunately, the thing Heidgrimm did not know about was Harry Potter's weakness. He figured if he could find out, then he could use that against Harry. Sighing, Heidgrimm finished the can of Heineken and crushed it with his right fist. Now he had an idea.

Meanwhile Harry and Raven arrived outside the Ministry of Magic headquarters in Washington. They walked inside where a guard barely acknowledged them then walked into a huge meeting room filled with several other people. For the next half hour or so, they listened to several people speak about the growing threat of Heidgrimm. Harry found it impossible to pay attention after five minutes so he kept thinking about his wife back home. After everyone was done speaking, Harry felt someone nudge him lightly on his arm.

"Harry, they want you to speak," Raven whispered.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Harry replied before he got up. "Um… good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Harry Potter and I am here because you have an evil wizard problem," Harry said, looking around the room. "Um… I promise you that I will do my best to eliminate this wizard as quickly as possible so that you can continue with your normal lives," Harry said, as everyone started to applaud.

Several minutes later, Harry was walking with Raven in a small alleyway that featured wizarding shops. As they passed by a pet stop, Harry heard a voice speak.

"_**Ooh, that is one gorgeous lady,**_" the voice said.

Harry turned around and saw a snake in the window. "_**Hello there. My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?**_"

"_**Harry Potter, I am Alegro the beast,**_" the snake replied.

Harry looked at the snake for a minute then looked at Raven, who had turned extremely pale. "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can speak to snakes?" she asked.

"Umm yeah," Harry replied. He then pointed to Alegro. "That snake there thinks you're really pretty Raven."

"Well tell the snake thank you and ask him if he knows anything about Heidgrimm," she asked.

"_**Alegro the beast, she says thank you. She also wants to know if you know anything about Heidgrimm,**_" Harry hissed.

Alegro rose up for a minute. "**_Of course I know about Heidgrimm. He is a foolish wizard who has all these scum to do his dirty work while he hides. That man has no honor,_**" Alegro hissed angrily.

"_**Apparently he is on a reign of terror,**_" Harry hissed.

Alegro let out a series of curses. "_**Why don't you buy me as a pet?**_" he hissed. "_**I can tell you so much information.**_"

Harry nodded and turned to Raven. "Raven, I think we should buy that snake," he said, gesturing at Alegro.

"Harry, I think you have your reasons so go ahead," she said.

Harry went in to buy the snake and a few minutes later, Alegro was wrapped around Harry's shoulders. "_**I am supposed to defeat this Heidgrimm character,**_" Harry hissed to Alegro.

"_**Harry Potter, let me tell you a story,**_" Alegro hissed. "_**I am one of the original animals of wisdom. I was hiding in the deserts when I saw a Navajo wizard turn dark. That wizard was known as Snakedrifter at first but over time, Snakedrifter changed until nobody could recognize him. Snakedrifter is the man known as Heidgrimm. If you want to know about the powers of the Navajo Indians, talk to your partner.**_"

Harry turned to face Raven. "What can you tell me about the powers of the Navajo Indians?" he asked.

"The Navajo Indians have several powers that other wizards don't have. They can heal themselves as long as there is no significant damage done and the powerful ones can release a dust cloud that will literally destroy everything in its path. I would know because I'm part Navajo," Raven said.

Meanwhile, Alegro tensed and raised his body slightly into the air. "_**Harry, Heidgrimm is going to be attacking soon with around two dozen of his followers. I can feel it in my bones,**_" he hissed.

Within seconds, Harry had his wand out and Raven looked at him questioningly. "I was told Heidgrimm would make a cameo appearance," Harry replied as they heard several pops and saw Heidgrimm and his followers enter.

Laughing madly, Heidgrimm and his followers started sending killing spells all over. Harry ran up and stunned all of his followers with one spell, causing Raven and Alegro to gasp in shock. Harry then took a look at the dead bodies lying around then looked at the wizard in black robes in front of him. For a few minutes, nobody spoke. Then the wizard in the black robes spoke.

"Harry Potter, you may not know who I am. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Heidgrimm. After watching you take out my followers like that, I have a proposal for you Harry Potter. Join me so with our powers combined we can rule this world."

"I would never join a scumbag like you," Harry replied angrily.

"Very well then. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Heidgrimm shouted.

Harry easily ducked the curse with his quidditch reflexes. "STUPEFY!" Harry countered.

Heidgrimm ducked the stunner then pointed his own wand at Harry. "CRUCIO!"

Harry ducked the Cruciatus curse and countered with another stunner. "STUPEFY!"

This stunner hit Heidgrimm on the arm but Heidgrimm was able to stay upright. He glared angrily at Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry ducked again and sent a reductor curse at Heidgrimm. "REDUCTO!"

Heidgrimm ducked, then looked angrily at Harry once again. "SERPENTOISA!"

Harry saw two large poisonous snakes come out from the end of Heidgrimm's wand. "_**I am not your enemy, he is,**_" Harry hissed, pointing at Heidgrimm. The snakes then turned around and moved toward Heidgrimm who got rid of them with a wave of his wand.

"Harry Potter, you are a worthy adversary but it ends here," Heidgrimm said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry barely ducked the curse then he used the fireball spell. "FLAMOSA!"

A ball of fire erupted from Harry's wand and hit Heidgrimm. Soon the ball of fire had spread all over his body. Heidgrimm screamed in pain then used a spell to extinguish the flames. "So you think this is playtime Harry Potter?" Heidgrimm hissed. "Let's see how you can handle this," Heidgrimm shouted. "DUSTUS MOBILIUS!" Heidgrimm shouted before apparating away.

Within seconds, a huge dust cloud had appeared. As it slowly moved forward, it destroyed everything in its path. Harry tried to stop it but failed. Harry then concentrated and was able to hold up the dust cloud long enough for it to disappear. Harry then felt weak and felt the world go black as he collapsed to the ground. The last thing Harry could remember was the look of concern on Raven's face as he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again I don't own any of this. JK Rowling does. I may use my gangster tactics and try to gain control (just kidding)  
Chapter 5- An encounter

Harry woke up to find himself lying in a plain room with light green walls. His vision was blurry and he realized he did not have his glasses on. Harry cursed silently as the events of the past caught up with him. He took shallow, ragged breaths and saw a nurse of some sort enter.

"How are you Harry?" the nurse asked pleasantly.

"I can't see," Harry mumbled.

"Of course," the nurse replied, turning around then putting his glasses on his face.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in a hospital in Washington. After what happened to you two days ago, you definitely need the rest."

Harry thought about what the nurse said when he realized something. "Did you say I was here for two days?"

"Yes and I am surprised because you should have been knocked out for even longer," the nurse said. "Speaking of which, here is a visitor for you," she said as Raven walked in.

"Harry, how are you?" Raven asked, giving him a hug.

"I've been through worse," Harry replied.

"Well, that's nice," Raven said. "Um listen Harry, I want you to meet my boyfriend tonight," she said.

"Are you sure I can leave the hospital today?" he asked.

"Yeah, they said you could leave once you regained consciousness."

Gingerly, Harry got up and walked out of the hospital room with Raven. They then proceeded to leave the hospital. Harry looked at the sky and realized the sun was setting and it was going to be night soon. Raven then grabbed his arm and led him to a restaurant by the hospital. They entered the restaurant where they were greeted by a smiling maitre'd.

"Good evening sir and madam. How can I help you?" he asked with a bow.

"Good evening. We have a reservation for three as the Fichwigert family," Raven said, looking at her watch.

"Of course, I shall lead you to the table," the maitre'd said.

He led them to a small table by the back of the restaurant near the restrooms. A few minutes later Harry saw a somewhat large and muscular man approach their table. The man stopped then kissed Raven on her cheek before he sat down.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet Daniel, my boyfriend," Raven said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied, offering a hand Daniel did not take.

"Raven, honey, I have to take you somewhere," Daniel said, barely acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Danny, you promised me," Raven said.

"Yeah well, things change and I have to do this," Daniel said, getting up and grabbing Raven by the arm.

"Let me go Danny," she whispered.

"Hey man, let her go. What's your problem anyway?" Harry asked.

"Hey shut up," Daniel said, pointing to Harry. He then grabbed Raven's forearm and pulled her up.

Harry looked at Daniel again. Daniel was maybe 6'2 to Harry's 6'1 and Daniel seemed to outweigh Harry by over twenty pounds. "She doesn't want to go with you," Harry said, getting up from his chair.

Daniel looked at Harry then let go of Raven's arm. He threw a punch at Harry. Using a combination of his quidditch skills and martial arts training, Harry ducked, grabbed Daniel's hand and twisted it so that Daniel fell to the ground. Harry then placed a knee on Daniel's back and held his arm in an ancient Oriental submission move. Daniel started to scream but Harry held on. Raven watched in shock at first and then she recovered.

"Harry, let him go," she whispered, tugging on his arm.

Reluctantly, Harry let go of Daniel who looked at Harry with fear in his eyes. Daniel ran away from their table as Raven led Harry outside where she immediately started to cry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry on his right shoulder.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to act like that," Raven cried.

"Well, at least he showed his true colors tonight. He never loved you Raven. Everything he said was a big lie," Harry whispered.

Raven continued to sob onto his shoulder. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice he had not heard for a while.

"**_Harry mate, how are you?_**" Alegro asked.

"**_Haven't seen you in a while Alegro,_**" Harry replied.

"**_Listen Harry, Heidgrimm is on his way here with an army of over a hundred followers. Their plan is to kill as many people as they can and I thought I would warn you,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_Thanks Alegro,_**" Harry hissed in reply. Harry then turned to Raven. "Heidgrimm is on his way with over a hundred of his followers. Go get back up and I'll fight them off," Harry said.

Raven quickly hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're so brave, of course I'll go get back up," she whispered before apparating.

Harry stood rigidly as he waited for Heidgrimm and his followers to appear. "**_Alegro, are you sure about this?_**" he hissed.

"**_Harry, of course I'm sure. Just remember one thing- man's ruin. According to myth, a man can be ruined by gambling, alcohol or women,_**" Alegro hissed.

That gave Harry an idea as Heidgrimm and his followers appeared with loud pops. Immediately, they tried to kill all innocent bystanders but Harry had created a complex shield that reflected their curses onto themselves. Within a few minutes, most of Heidgrimm's followers were lying on the ground dead. The remaining two dozen or so looked around in surprise then looked at Heidgrimm, who was busy staring at Harry. A few seconds later, Harry heard several pops and saw Raven standing with about a hundred or so Fallen Saints.

"Harry Potter, you are one of the most brilliant wizards I have ever seen. You are also very powerful. Join me Harry," Heidgrimm said.

"I would never join you or your evil scum," Harry said.

"So be it," Heidgrimm shouted as fighting broke out between both sides. Harry found himself dueling against Heidgrimm again. Heidgrimm sent several dark spells at Harry, who ducked all of them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Heidgrimm shouted.

Harry ducked and used wandless magic against Heidgrimm. Heidgrimm was able to duck all of the spells but he could tell his followers were losing the fight. They were already outnumbered almost five to one but now this was getting ridiculous. Soon it was Heidgrimm and less than a dozen followers facing over seventy Fallen Saints and Harry.

"Harry Potter, I seek a truce with you," Heidgrimm shouted over the noise.

Everybody stopped fighting as Harry looked up. "What are the terms of this truce?" he asked.

"I shall surrender my wand to the proper authorities and face whatever legal repercussions they want me to face. The same will happen with my followers. You, Harry Potter will go back to wherever you came from and acted like nothing happened."

"No way am I willing to accept that truce," Harry said, looking angry.

Heidgrimm's eyes narrowed in anger. "You shall pay for this Harry Potter," he whispered before sending a curse at Harry, who easily ducked the curse. Within minutes everyone was fighting again and it didn't take long for all of Heidgrimm's followers to get hit with spells that knocked them unconscious.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, trying to hit Heidgrimm with a stunner.

"Harry Potter, you may have won this battle but you will not win the war," Heidgrimm said, ducking Harry's stunner. Heidgrimm took a look at the followers behind him. All of his followers were either dead or unconscious. Heidgrimm growled in anger, then took out his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted before apparating away, aiming at Raven, who had nowhere to duck.

Harry calmly moved in front of the spell. 'I love you with all my heart Hermione. I'll always be there for you when you need me' he thought as the curse hit him on the chest.

A/N: Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really don't own this stuff.  
Chapter 6- To live or die

Raven watched the green light move closer to Harry. "HARRY! NO!" she shouted, as the curse hit him right on the chest. She watched him fall to the ground before running over to where he lay. She cradled him in his arms as her colleagues tried to comfort her. Gently, she wiped a hand across Harry's face as her close friend, Julianne Nixon was trying to comfort her. Raven still felt the tears falling down her face as she looked at Harry. 'Harry, you weren't the one who was supposed to die, I was' Raven thought as more tears fell.

"Raven, come on honey, he's dead and there's nothing you can do about it," Julianne whispered into her ear.

"Harry, Harry, I can't believe you're dead," Raven moaned, holding onto his body and rocking slowly back and forth.

"Who says I'm dead?" a voice said.

Raven was shocked for a moment. She looked down and saw Harry alive and well. "HARRY! YOU'RE ALIVE! But how did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, I was able to survive the killing curse because of love. Love for my wife and for my son," Harry whispered, feeling a tear slide down his face.

Raven hugged Harry tightly and wiped away the tears from his face. "**_Looks like you have someone watching over you like a mother watching over her son,_**" Alegro hissed. When the Fallen Saints saw Harry rise, they cheered then captured all of Heidgrimm's followers lying around on the ground and disapparated. Slowly, Harry and Raven also got up then saw it was nighttime. Raven grabbed Harry's arm and led him to a fancy part of town.

"Oh um, where am I going to stay overnight?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're going back to my apartment," Raven replied.

"Raven, do you want anything to eat?" he asked. "I'll treat."

Raven smiled at Harry. "Oh Harry, you're so sweet but its okay. I'll cook something for the both of us to eat at home," she replied.

Harry grabbed Raven's arm as she turned. "How about you letting me cook something at home while you relax?" he asked.

Raven smiled at him then smacked him playfully. "You were knocked unconscious the past two days and you took a killing curse today? I'm not letting you cook Mister. You are going to rest," she said.

"Yes mother," Harry said mockingly as Raven smacked his arm lightly.

"**_Harry, it seems like the two of you get along really well with each other,_**" Alegro hissed into his ear. "Are you two in love or something?"

"**_Alegro, I'm married,_**" Harry hissed angrily.

"**_Oh really Harry? Who's the lucky lady?_**" Alegro asked.

"**_It's one of my best friends, Hermione Granger,_**" Harry replied.

"**_Oh, she's that author who wrote all those books about you. I remember now. Hey Harry, did all those events in the books really happen?_**" Alegro asked.

Harry looked at Raven who was giving him a strange look. "Our friend here has some issues," Harry told her as they entered an extremely beautiful building then took an elevator to the top floor. "**_Alegro, yes those events really did happen,_**" Harry hissed in reply to the snake. Soon Harry entered Raven's apartment and he noticed it was spacious enough to raise a family.

"So Harry, just settle down on the couch for now, I have to change first then I'll cook something. Oh and there is no way you are going to cook," Raven said, going into a room away from Harry.

Harry signed and sat down on the couch with Alegro wrapped around his shoulder. He started thinking about Hermione and James Sirius and sighed. Harry felt exhausted and immediately thought of an event that occurred five years ago.

_With a sigh, Harry walked down the stairs of 4 Privet Drive. Somebody had just rang the doorbell and Uncle Vernon had shouted for Harry to go open the door. Harry opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Hermione wearing cut-off shorts and a t-shirt._

_"HARRY! It's so nice to see you," she said, hugging him tightly._

_"Do you want to come in Hermione?" he asked._

_Hermione stepped in and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry, let's go up to you room," she whispered in his ear._

_"Sure," he replied, staring at Hermione. Her appearance had surprised him. Her hair was no longer bushy and she had developed quite nicely. Harry found himself staring at her soft wavy hair and the nice curves in her body. They entered Harry's room and sat down on his bed._

_"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked._

_Harry looked at the floor. He felt he had some type of feelings for Hermione but he wasn't sure if he should admit it. "I'm fine Hermione," he replied._

_"Are you sure Harry? I mean you had to see Sirius' death so that must have been painful," Hermione whispered._

_"Yeah, I'm doing fine," he whispered._

_Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "Harry, I don't know if this is the time to tell you this, but I'm in love with this boy," she said._

_Harry felt weak in the knees when he heard her say that. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked._

_"Well, I think he's sweet, charming, brave and drop dead gorgeous."_

_"How does he feel about you?"_

_"I really don't know Harry."_

_"Who is this boy?"_

_"I won't tell you directly but he's in our year and it's a Gryffindor."_

_Harry thought for a moment. "Dean?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Seamus?" Again, Hermione shook her head. "Neville?" Hermione shook her head. "Is it Ron?" he asked, dreading the answer._

_"No Harry, the boy I love is you," she whispered, moving forward to kiss him._

_Harry was stunned at first but he recovered. He moved closer to Hermione and kissed her with the same amount of passion she was using. Hermione moaned and Harry moved his tongue across her lower lip. "I love you too Hermione," he whispered, moving away from her then moving forward to kiss her again._

"**_Harry mate, what are you thinking about?_**" Alegro asked.

"**_Oh I'm thinking about the time me and Hermione first expressed our feelings about each other,_**" Harry said, as Raven entered in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes and started to cook a light meal for her and Harry. She was done in a few minutes and they ate in silence.

"Harry, do you think the government is corrupt here?" Raven asked.

"Well, I don't know. I had a bad feeling when I came over here and I distrust Conner for some reason," Harry replied.

Raven sighed and wiped away strands of her long black hair. "Harry, I told you I'm part Navajo right?" she asked. Harry nodded, wondering where this conversation was heading. "My mom's Navajo but I don't know who my father is," she whispered softly.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know who your father is?" Harry asked.

"That's because my mom was raped by several people from the Ministry."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, twenty one years ago, there were a group of Navajo wizards who were fed up with the Ministry. They only numbered a hundred or so but they went on a killing spree, killing over two hundred people before the Ministry was able to control them. As a result, all the Navajo Indians faced a severe backlash. They were rounded up and put in prison camps even if they had nothing to do with the murders. My mom was one of the people put in a prison camp. She told me she was raped one day by ten different guards and now I don't know who my father is."

Harry noticed a tear fall down her face. He got up and hugged her. "So you think there's some form of corruption in the government?"

"Yes because the prison camps were covered up like nothing had happened and criminals are allowed to strike unfair deals with the Ministry. Money for a shorter prison sentence. I'm telling you because I think you can do something about it."

A/N: Ya all know the drill. Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really wish I owned all this.  
Chapter 7- A plan is formed

Harry sighed after he heard Raven's story. He knew there was some form of corruption over here but he wasn't sure what it was until now. Harry suddenly thought of a way he could expose the corruption and help Raven become the new Minister.

"Harry, if you want to shower, the bathroom is the second door on the right. You're going to be sleeping on the third door on the left," Raven said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm going to sleep now, good night."

Harry took a relaxing shower then went into his room to sleep. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

In a barren wasteland in the desert, Heidgrimm stood with his remaining fifty or so followers. Heidgrimm cursed quietly as he thought about the rest of his followers who had been captured by Harry Potter. He looked at the remaining followers, most of whom were weak and pathetic. Heidgrimm had a plan to kill Harry Potter but he had not expected Harry Potter to be as powerful as he was and did not expect to lose over a hundred and fifty of his followers. Heidgrimm still had a plan and was going to use it against Harry Potter.

"My loyal followers, you have been with me as I lost a few minor battles," Heidgrimm shouted. "Now, it is our time for glory. I have a plan that will kill that annoying wizard Harry Potter and allow us to take over the world," Heidgrimm said, before telling all of his followers his plan.

"Master, you are a fool," one of the followers shouted from the back.

Heidgrimm's eyes flickered angrily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted and the wizard fell down, dead. "Now then, if nobody has any problems, we shall wait a week before we continue with the plans," Heidgrimm said.

None of his followers objected so all of them went home. Silently, Heidgrimm thought about a world where he was the king and everyone else existed to do his bidding. He didn't really need any followers. They were just doing his dirty work right now so if he got arrested, he could just blame them. Besides they were going to be treated like slaves once the world was his. Heidgrimm looked up at the sky. 'Harry Potter, I will do what no wizard has done before. I will kill you and leave your body to rot' Heidgrimm thought, laughing.

Harry Potter woke up to see Alegro's face near his. "**_Pssst, Harry I figured out a way for you to beat Heidgrimm,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_What is it Alegro?_**" Harry asked.

"**_You see, I found out that Heidgrimm is tempted by one of the three concepts of Man's ruin. Heidgrimm is extremely passionate about a muggle beer called Heineken,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_I don't really see how this can help Alegro,_**" Harry replied.

"**_Well think about it for a minute. You can sneak a delivery of beer to Heidgrimm's location and then launch a surprise attack on him._**"

"**_Wow, that is a good idea._**"

"**_Well, go tell your girlfriend about that idea then work out a plan. I know you can kill him once and for all Harry._**"

Harry glared angrily at Alegro. "**_She is not my girlfriend. I have already told you that I am happily married, thank you very much,_**" Harry said, before going over to Raven's room. He knocked twice and heard no response.

"**_Ack, Harry she is still sleeping. Go wake her up._**"

"**_Alegro, are you crazy? You should let her sleep in peace._**"

Alegro snorted. "**_Harry, I see things you can't see. She loves you like a sister who loves her older brother. She has feelings for you like that Harry. Come on, go wake her up, she won't mind._**"

Harry sighed and entered Raven's room. He walked over to the bed and noticed how Raven's long hair fell all around the bed. He also noticed the reflection of the sunlight on her skin. 'She looks so beautiful lying there. Too bad she met up with that git who broke up with her recently. She definitely deserved better than that' he thought. Harry sighed then began to shake her shoulder gently. "Raven, it's Harry. I have something important to say," he whispered. When Raven did not stir, he shook her again. This time she got up and Harry saw that she slept in the nude.

"Oh Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise, using the blankets to cover herself.

"Umm Raven, I was just told of a way to beat Heidgrimm by Alegro. I came in to tell you but you were sleeping. So I woke you up. Sorry about that," Harry said, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's okay Harry," Raven said, putting on a plain t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted you like that," Harry muttered.

"Harry, if it bothers you so much, why don't you strip naked now and let me see you in nothing but your skin?" Raven asked jokingly.

Harry glared at her. "What do you want to eat for breakfast? I'll cook something," he said.

"Oh just give me toast and some scrambled eggs. The bread and eggs are in the fridge along with milk."

Harry nodded then proceeded to cook. "**_Now we're cooking stuff right Harry?_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_Oh be quiet for a minute Alegro. What do you want to eat anyway?_**" Harry asked.

"**_Hmm so thoughtful of you to ask me what I want to eat. Normally I eat rats but I'm not sure if I can eat any today. So I'll just take some bread for now Harry._**"

Harry nodded and started cooking. Within minutes he laid out the food on the table along with pumpkin juice and started to eat. Suddenly, he heard tapping from the window, looked up and saw his owl, Hedwig. Quickly, Harry ran to the window and let Hedwig in, taking the letter tied to her leg. She nibbled his finger affectionately, drank some of his pumpkin juice and flew out the window. Harry looked down at the letter and he could tell it was from Hermione, based on the handwriting. He opened the letter and didn't notice Raven enter the room.

_Dearest Harry,_

How are you? I'm so worried about you. Anyway me and James Sirius are doing okay at home but we miss you so much. I hope things are going well with you in America. Oooh, you promised me that you would let me write a book based on your experience. I hope you stick to your word Mr. Potter! Okay, I'll get to the point. I found out I'm pregnant again. Isn't that amazing Harry?

Love,  
Hermione

"**_Wow, what did you do to her?_**" Alegro asked.

"**_None of your business,_**" Harry hissed angrily.

"So Harry, who's the letter from?" Raven asked.

"It's from my wife Hermione," Harry said.

"**_She probably wants to feel you inside her again,_**" Alegro hissed.

Harry glared angrily at Alegro who was hanging over his shoulder. "**_You have a sick, sick mind,_**" Harry hissed, finishing his breakfast.

"So Harry, what were you saying about beating Heidgrimm?" Raven asked.

"Oh, Alegro told me Heidgrimm likes a muggle beer called Heineken. So Alegro was saying we could bring a delivery of Heineken to wherever Heidgrimm is then ambush him," Harry said.

"**_Yes, it is a good idea,_**" Alegro hissed.

Harry glared at Alegro again and looked at Raven who was deep in thought. "Well I was thinking I would be the one to go in and there would be some back up hiding so that we could finish off Heidgrimm once and for all," he said.

Raven smiled. "That sounds like a good plan. Now we just have to find out where Heidgrimm is. Thank you Alegro," she said.

A/N: Please read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own this.  


Chapter 8- A Plan is Hatched

"So Alegro, how can we find out where Heidgrimm is?" Harry asked.

"**_Well he normally stays in a big mansion out in the desert with the rest of his followers. I don't know for sure where his mansion is exactly but I do know its somewhere in the Southwest,_**" Alegro hissed.

"Well Raven, do you know where Heidgrimm stays?" Harry asked.

"I thought Alegro knew," Raven replied.

"He doesn't really know where it is, all he can tell me is it is in the Southwest somewhere," Harry said.

"Well, you could always ask one of his followers," Raven said.

"**_Yes, that is a good idea lady,_**" Alegro hissed before turning to Harry. "**_Why didn't you think of that idea Harry?_**"

"**_Oh shush your mouth Alegro,_**" Harry hissed back.

Harry, Raven and Alegro then proceeded to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they were done, they walked back to the American Ministry of Magic headquarters. They easily cleared security and went down to the areas that had holding cells for prisoners. Raven spoke briefly with a guard and led them to a small room that had a table and two chairs. Within minutes, a male prisoner around thirty years old was led in. He sat down at one of the chairs and looked up at Harry and Raven expectedly. Raven then sat down on the other chair.

"Hello there, my name is Raven Thunderbird and the man beside me is Harry Potter. We're here to ask you a few questions. Please cooperate and you may have a shorter prison sentence," Raven said. "Now what is your name?" Raven asked.

"My name is Ernest Wilson," the prisoner replied.

"You were arrested as a follower of Heidgrimm. How long have you been one of his followers and what did you do as a follower?" Harry asked.

Ernest Wilson looked thoughtful for a minute. "I have been a proud follower of Heidgrimm for a year now. As one of his followers all I did was kill people," he said.

"Mr. Wilson, you have been cooperating well so far. Now can you tell us where Heidgrimm's headquarters are?" Raven asked.

Ernest Wilson didn't speak. He looked like he was deciding if he should tell them where Heidgrimm's secret headquarters was. "You can suck my dick," he told Raven.

Harry perked up angrily when he heard those words. He went over to where Ernest Wilson was sitting and lifted him off the ground. "Mr. Wilson, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Meet Alegro," Harry said as Alegro rose up and looked at Ernest Wilson. "Now, Alegro is a carnivore but he hasn't eaten meat in a while. So I could let him devour you whole. In fact, I think I will do that," Harry said, placing Alegro closer to Ernest Wilson. "**_Alegro, enjoy some fresh meat,_**" Harry hissed, causing Ernest Wilson to look shocked and scared.

"Okay, okay I'll talk!" Ernest Wilson screamed when Alegro was close to him.

"You're going to tell us where Heidgrimm's headquarters is?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you that and anything else you want to know," Ernest Wilson moaned. "Just don't let him eat me," Ernest Wilson cried, pointing at Alegro.

"So Mr. Wilson, I will ask you again. Where is Heidgrimm's headquarters?" Raven asked. Ernest Wilson moaned. "If you go to the town of San Pedro, Arizona, there is a big house that everybody avoids because they think its cursed by Native American spirits. That is where Heidgrimm and his followers stay."

"Now two things to ask you. Is there a place where people can hide and is this house noticeable?" Harry asked.

Ernest Wilson sighed. "Yes, it is the biggest house in that town and there are plenty of bushes and trees for people to hide behind."

"Mr. Wilson, this is a serious question. Do you feel there is corruption in the government?" Harry asked.

Ernest Wilson snorted. "Of course there is. In fact, Minister Conner told us he would free us if you were killed. Conner is one of Heidgrimm's followers too" he said, pointing at Harry.

"Wait, what did he tell you again?" Raven asked.

"He told us if that man dies," Ernest Wilson said, pointing at Harry, "all of Heidgrimm's captured followers would be free."

Harry and Raven looked at each other questioningly. She seemed to have a look of pity toward Harry and Harry quickly got upset. 'Damn, I knew there was something wrong when I decided to come over. Now I know why. The Ministry here wants me dead. Well I promised Hermione, Ron and James Sirius I wasn't going to die on unfamiliar turf. That is a promise I intend to keep,' Harry thought. Raven thanked Ernest Wilson for his time and he left. She stood with Harry, glancing nervously at him. After several minutes, Harry walked out.

"Harry, don't worry about what just happened," Raven said, catching up with him.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll just knock some sense into Conner when I beat Heidgrimm. I let my actions do the talking," Harry replied.

"**_Good man Harry. There aren't too much people like you out there in today's world,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_Thanks Alegro,_**" Harry hissed back.

"Well Harry, I think we should go speak with O'Bannon and then see how he reacts to our plan," Raven said.

"Yeah, I guess that's what we should do," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, follow me," Raven said, leading to a room that had a shiny nameplate with the name Grady O'Bannon on it. She knocked before a voice told them to enter. Raven and Harry then entered the room.

"Mr. O'Bannon, how are you?" Raven asked.

"I am fine Raven, what brings you here today?" O'Bannon asked.

"Mr. O'Bannon, I have a plan to defeat Heidgrimm once and for all," Harry said.

O'Bannon raised an eyebrow. "Really, what type of plan do you have?" he asked.

"Well, me and Raven found out where Heidgrimm's headquarters are. So we decided to launch a stakeout of his headquarters with the element of surprise," Harry said.

O'Bannon started to chuckle. "Mr. Potter, we need to get together one of these days and have a few drinks. I like your idea. Now how do you plan to do this?" O'Bannon asked.

"I was told by a prisoner that there are several places where people can hide so I was thinking people hide there. We could then attack him, draw him and his followers out and defeat them," Harry said.

O'Bannon looked thoughtful for a minute. He started to chuckle slightly again. "That is one smart idea you have there Mr. Potter," he said, shaking hands with Harry. "I'll get several Fallen Saints to go with you."

"**_Don't I get any credit?_**" Alegro asked.

"Oh yeah, Mr. O'Bannon?" Harry called.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" O'Bannon said.

"This is not my idea. It was Alegro the snake's idea. I can speak to snakes so he told me all about it," Harry said.

O'Bannon paled considerably after he heard Harry speak. He then forced a smile and looked at Alegro. "Wow, that is great news! Why don't the two of you go relax for a while then someone will get you when everyone's ready to attack Heidgrimm," O'Bannon said.

Harry, Raven and Alegro then went outside where they sat down on a bench nearby. Almost ten minutes later, O'Bannon came out of his office and stood in front of them.

"We are now ready. Follow me," he said.

Harry, Alegro and Raven followed O'Bannon to a room full of a hundred Fallen Saints. All of them stood rigid and seemed ready to battle. O'Bannon then walked to the front of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your country needs you. Go and fight this monster Heidgrimm. Make this world safe for all of us. Be careful too," O'Bannon said, giving all of them a salute. The Fallen Saints returned the salute then apparated along with Harry, Raven and Alegro to the location where Heidgrimm was staying at.

A/N: Please read and review. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 9- Final Battle

Soon Harry, Alegro, Raven and the Fallen Saints found themselves outside a big house with weeds growing all over it. With surprising precision, the Fallen Saints effectively hid behind any cover they could find. Harry, Alegro and Raven stood there with bottles of Heineken in front of them and looked up at the house before a Fallen Saint came up to them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Thunderbird, I'm Steven James and I am the leader of all the Fallen Saints here. I was told to report to you and I want to say we are prepared and await your orders," he said.

Harry shook hands with Steven James. "Umm, what's going to happen is I will blast open part of the house and that will be your sign to go attack," Harry said. Steven James nodded and went back to confer with the Fallen Saints. Harry then looked at Raven. "Are you ready?" he asked. Raven merely nodded in reply.

While Harry and the large task force was preparing an attack outside the house, one of Heidgrimm's followers saw it from outside the window. Quickly, he ran to tell his master.

"Master Heidgrimm sir, there is an attack force outside the house," he said breathlessly as Heidgrimm looked outside the window.

"We will prepare for them," Heidgrimm whispered, going all over the house to get his followers ready for a battle. Heidgrimm's followers gathered around the front door, holding their wands. They looked nervously at each other and waited for the battle to begin.

Harry looked to see everyone was in the right spot. He nodded at Raven and the Fallen Saints behind him started to rise slowly. Harry started creeping closer to the house and took out his wand. "REDUCTO!" he shouted, aiming at the front door. The entire front side of the house was quickly turned to rubble. Harry then found himself staring at Heidgrimm and fifty or so followers ready to do battle.

"So, we meet again Harry Potter," Heidgrimm said.

"Yeah and it will be your downfall Heidgrimm," Harry said.

Heidgrimm's eyes narrowed. "We shall see about that Harry Potter. Attack!" Heidgrimm shouted, as his followers rushed toward the Fallen Saints.

"Everybody, get ready!" Harry shouted to the Fallen Saints. He then looked at the people coming at him. "STUPEFY!" he shouted, taking one of them out with a stunner. Harry then looked around for Raven.

"Harry, go after Heidgrimm. We can take care of them ourselves. Just go kill Heidgrimm," Raven said, taking out one of Heidgrimm's followers with a perfectly timed stunner.

Harry moved through the ranks of Heidgrimm's followers. He saw that even though they were outnumbered, they were still fighting hard. However, the numbers were making them lose. Although, over thirty Fallen Saints were down, it wasn't too much of a loss as compared to the over thirty followers lying unconscious or dead. With all those followers down, there were slightly over twenty left but they were giving it their all. Harry made his way into the house where Heidgrimm was waiting for him with a wand at his side.

"Harry Potter, you have one last chance. Join me now or prepare to fight," Heidgrimm said.

Harry didn't say anything to Heidgrimm. He glared at him angrily. "Let's begin the fight then," Harry said.

"**_Good luck Harry. I'll meet up with you later,_**" Alegro hissed.

"Very well then Harry Potter. CRUCIO!" Heidgrimm shouted.

Harry easily dodged the curse. "IMPEDIMENTA!" he cried.

Heidgrimm moved aside and the jinx hit the stairs behind him. "IMPERIO!" he shouted, feeling anger through his veins.

Harry ducked and the curse flew over his head. "STUPEFY!" he countered.

"Enough of all this baby stuff. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Heidgrimm shouted.

Harry easily ducked the curse. "FLAMOSA!"

A ball of orange fire erupted from Harry's wand and headed toward Heidgrimm, who ducked. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry jumped up and the curse hit a desk behind him. "REDUCTO!"

Heidgrimm moved just in time. "CRUCIO!"

Harry rolled over and the curse missed. "STUPEFY!"

Heidgrimm barely ducked and then he smiled. "Are you getting tired yet Harry Potter? Do you want to give up now?" he asked.

"You wish Heidgrimm," Harry shouted.

"You asked for it Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Heidgrimm shouted.

Harry barely ducked the curse. "PERFECTUS TOTALUS!"

Heidgrimm moved out of the way just in time. "BLADEUS!" he shouted.

Several knives flew toward Harry. He knew he couldn't duck them all. "PROTEGO," he whispered, creating a shield that blocked all the knives.

Heidgrimm gasped in surprise. "You are a better wizard than I thought. Too bad your loved ones will never see you again," Heidgrimm said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry felt something surge in him when Heidgrimm said those words. He thought of the people he loved. Hermione, James Sirius, Ron and several others came to mind. Harry ducked the curse again and noticed Heidgrimm was getting exhausted. "STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA! REDUCTO!" Harry shouted, sending three spells at Heidgrimm.

Heidgrimm's eyes opened in surprise when he saw all three spells coming at him. He was getting extremely exhausted and he ducked the first two but the last one hit his left arm. Heidgrimm felt something break in his arm and found out he had bruised his left arm. "Curse you Potter! IMPERIO!"

Harry ducked the curse and got on the offensive. "FLAMOSA! STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!" he shouted.

Heidgrimm managed to make a weak shield before Harry's spells reached him. However, his shield collapsed after the first spell. Heidgrimm barely managed to duck the second spell and the last spell hit him on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Harry then saw his chance. "SKELETUS DESTRUCTO!" he shouted, sending a bone crushing spell at Heidgrimm's right arm.

Heidgrimm's eyes opened in surprise as the spell hit his arm and the next thing he knew, he had no bones in his right arm. Now Heidgrimm was at the mercy of Harry Potter because he couldn't hold a wand with his left hand. "So it ends here Harry Potter. You have defeated me," Heidgrimm said.

Harry looked at him angrily. "After all you have done, something needs to be done about you," he said.

"Harry Potter, please do not take my life," Heidgrimm said, trying to get a knife behind him with his left hand.

"You are not the one who makes the decisions here," Harry said.

"You're right about that Harry Potter," Heidgrimm said, grabbing the knife then throwing it at Harry.

Harry did not see the knife until it was too late. The knife hit him in the chest and Harry gasped. "You bastard Heidgrimm. SOAKUS!" Harry shouted, drenching Heidgrimm in water.

"Why did you cover me in water Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I did that because I can now do this. THUNDERIUS!" Harry shouted. A giant thunderbolt appeared from nowhere and struck a soaked Heidgrimm who screamed in pain. After a few seconds, all that remained of Heidgrimm was a pile of smoking black ashes. Alegro then chose to come in at the moment.

"**_Harry mate, is he dead?_**" Alegro asked before looking around and seeing the pile of ashes. "**_Oh I guess Heidgrimm is dead now,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_Yeah, I finally killed him,_**" Harry hissed back.

"**_Well, I was watching the battle from outside and it is over Harry. We won mate,_**" Alegro hissed. "**_Oh yeah and that woman Raven is looking for you Harry._**"

Raven then entered the room, saw the pile of ashes where Heidgrimm used to be and saw Harry with a knife in him. "HARRY! You're hurt! You have a knife in you," she said.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Too bad Heidgrimm saw us before we could trap him," he said as he collapsed to the floor.

A/N: Please read and review. A few more chapters left! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 10- The Snake Exposed

Harry woke up in a hospital and saw Raven, Grady O'Bannon, Alegro and David Conner surrounding his bed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Raven asked and Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter, on behalf of the American Ministry of Magic, I would like to thank you. There will be a special awards ceremony this afternoon at twelve noon and I want you to be there," Conner said.

Harry looked around and saw a clock nearby and saw it was 10:44 AM. Conner and O'Bannon left and Harry was left alone with Raven and Alegro. He groaned as he remembered Heidgrimm was dead.

"Harry, when you get dressed, I'm supposed to take you to the banquet room for the ceremony," Raven said.

Harry got up and started to change into jeans, a t-shirt and his robes. "Will I be able to speak at the ceremony?" he asked.

"Of course you will, Harry. Conner is using this for publicity really. He'll say how good you are and get his face all over the newspapers," Raven asked.

"**_I know what you're going to do Harry. You're going to expose Conner and put her in as Minister,_**" Alegro hissed.

"**_How did you know?_**" Harry asked.

"**_I can read minds and your Occulumency skills can't stop me,_**" Alegro replied.

"Well Harry, are you ready?" Raven asked after he was done changing.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry replied.

"Come on," she said. Harry followed Raven to a beautiful room full with reporters, Fallen Saints and other people. Conner saw Harry enter then he went up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to honor a special wizard. A wizard who is only 21 years old but he has defeated two dark wizards already. In honor of his recent accomplishments including defeating the evil wizard known as Heidgrimm, the Ministry of Magic has decided to award Harry Potter two awards. In recognition of Mr. Potter's courage, we present the Golden Heart and in recognition of his defeat of Heidgrimm, we award Mr. Potter with the prestigious Honor Order first class. Now a few words Mr. Potter," Conner said as people started to clap.

Harry went up to the podium nervously. Public speaking was not one of his strengths but this was important. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for your wonderful support. However, there are some people I would like to thank for helping me defeat Heidgrimm. First of all, I would like to thank Miss Raven Thunderbird, who has helped me in many ways. I would also like to thank my family and friends in England. Without their love and support I could not have done this. I would also like to thank Mr. Grady O'Bannon and the rest of the Fallen Saints," Harry said.

As the audience started to cheer, David Conner rose from his seat and two wizards came up to Harry with his awards. Conner presented the awards to Harry and they shook hands. As they did this, cameras started to go off in the crowd. People started to clap and Conner went up to the podium. He raised his hands and the crowd immediately became silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if nobody else wants to speak, then this award ceremony is over," Conner said.

Harry went up to the podium. He knew it was now or never. "Ladies and gentlemen, it hurts me to say this but you are not safe yet," he said. Immediately, the crowd gasped and Conner went pale. Conner then walked up to the platform.

"Mr. Potter, you must be mistaken. Of course we are safe," he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that man standing before you, the man known as your Minister of Magic is the reason why you are not safe," Harry said.

"That's preposterous!" someone screamed out.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth ladies and gentlemen. Your government covered up the unlawful imprisonment of innocent Navajo Indians and the systematic rape and slaughter of some of them. In addition, you Minister made a deal with Heidgrimm himself," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I know you have suffered severe blood loss and may not be in good health but these accusations are completely false!" Conner cried.

"If the public will allow me to present some evidence," Harry started.

Conner angrily walked over to Harry. "You may have defeated Heidgrimm but this is not England! We do things differently!" Conner screamed, turning a shade of red that would have made Uncle Vernon proud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I ask why your Minister is screaming and blushing red when he says he has nothing to hide?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter! I have had enough of this nonsense! As of right now, your awards are to be taken away and you are formally under arrest!" Conner screamed. Conner then turned to some Fallen Saints behind him. "Arrest this man!" he yelled.

Grady O'Bannon and Raven then walked up. "You want to get him, you have to go through me," they said.

Conner looked furious. "FINE! The two of you can rot in jail just like Potter here! Now arrest all of them!" Conner yelled.

Suddenly, a man stood up in the back. "I believe in Harry Potter," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. People started murmuring and soon the whole room was full of people standing.

"WE ALL SUPPORT HARRY POTTER!" they yelled.

Conner looked absolutely livid. "ARREST THEM!" he yelled to the Fallen Saints, pointing at Harry, Raven and Grady O'Bannon.

Suddenly, one of the Fallen Saints spoke. "Minister Conner, with all due respect sir, I refuse to arrest them." Harry recognized the voice as Steven James and Conner looked like he was going to explode.

"Are all of you traitors?" Conner asked.

"Minister Conner, when we took the job we took an oath to fight for justice. That was our primary concern," Raven said.

"Look at you now you traitor! You're not fighting for justice!" Conner yelled.

"Sir, we do not see how Harry Potter is a criminal," O'Bannon said.

"I'll tell you how he is a criminal. He comes out and criticizes me in front of everyone. He is accusing me of things I have never done," Conner said.

"Then you wouldn't object if I presented the audience with some evidence?" Harry asked as the audience started to cheer.

"Mr. Potter, you are already under arrest!" Conner yelled. He then turned to the Fallen Saints. "Why don't you arrest him already?" Conner yelled.

The Fallen Saints looked at Conner. They then took out their wands and pointed it at Conner. Minister Conner, I think you should hear Mr. Potter speak first," they said.

Conner took deep breaths and then spoke. "Fine, speak," he said.

"PENSIVUS MEMORIA," Harry whispered and the memory of the interview with Ernest Wilson appeared. Wilson then spoke about how if Harry was killed, Conner would release all of Heidgrimm's followers from prison and how Conner was a follower of Heidgrimm. "Ladies and gentlemen, do you want a man like that to be your Minister?" Harry asked. A chorus of boos echoed around the ballroom.

"Now wait just one minute!" Conner screamed.

"What do you have to say now Minister? You want to confess that you have done more wrongs than this?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, you may be a hero here but you forgot one thing. If you nominate a Minister for removal, you must have a candidate to replace me so the public can vote," Conner said with a smirk.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute then looked over at Alegro, who gave Harry a nod. "Minister Conner, I actually have a candidate in mind. Ladies and gentlemen, please meet the person I feel would be a responsible Minister and someone who would fight for the people. Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Raven Thunderbird," Harry said, as the audience started to cheer.

"Harry, what exactly are you doing?" Raven asked in surprise.

"I think you'll be a better Minister than Conner. Anyway, its my way of saying thanks for everything," he said with a wink, leaving the podium.

Raven then turned to the cheering audience in front of her. She saw Harry wink from the side and she began to address the audience.

A/N: Please read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own this.

Chapter 11- A glorious return

Harry sighed as he waited for a portkey to England from the American Ministry. He had just exposed Conner an hour ago and now he was waiting for a portkey with Alegro. Suddenly Harry heard Raven call out.

"HARRY! Wait up please."

Harry stopped and turned around. Raven had a big smile on her face and she walked up to him. She hugged him and then grabbed his hand.

"I'm the new Minister Harry!" she said happily.

"Wow, that's great!" Harry replied.

"Yeah well now I have to go to England and inform them there is a new Minister," she said.

"**_I bet she also wants to do something else,_**" Alegro hissed.

Harry glared angrily at Alegro before he turned to Raven. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for a portkey silly," she said.

"**_You want to get inside her pants don't you Harry?_**" Alegro asked.

Harry glared angrily at Alegro as they received an old shoe to be their portkey. Harry and Raven grabbed a side of the portkey and they found themselves outside the British Ministry of Magic within seconds. Raven followed Harry inside and Harry led her to the office of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. Harry knocked loudly and then led Raven inside.

"Minister Weasley," Harry said respectfully.

"Auror Potter," Arthur Weasley replied.

"Minister Weasley, there has been a change in the American Ministry," Harry said.

"Really? What type of change?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"There is a new Minister of Magic, Miss Raven Thunderbird," Harry said.

Arthur Weasley looked surprised then got up from his seat. He walked over to Harry and Raven. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley," he said, shaking hands with Raven. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened to the previous Minister, Conner?" he asked.

"Well, Conner was corrupt and I exposed him then nominated Raven to replace him," Harry said.

"Ah well Harry, you can go home now and Minister Thunderbird, you can leave now, it feels so much better now that Conner is gone," Arthur Weasley said.

Harry, Raven and Alegro stepped out of Arthur Weasley's office. Harry glanced at a clock nearby and saw it was around 8 PM. He started thinking about going back home to Hermione and James Sirius. He then heard Alegro speak next to him. "**_You're thinking of going home Harry,_**" Alegro hissed. Harry then turned to Raven behind him.

"So Raven, where do you go from here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have to make some more stops then I'm going home to take a long good sleep," she replied.

"Well then, I'll go home to my family. It's been nice meeting you," Harry said.

"Thanks for everything Harry," she whispered hugging him tightly before apparating away.

Harry then apparated with Alegro back to his home in London after Raven left. He saw Hermione writing at her desk and he went up to surprise her. Before he got up to where she was sitting, she turned around.

"Harry, you're back," she whispered.

"Yeah, well there's nothing to stop me from coming back home to my wife and son," Harry said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Well, I'm going to give birth to a daughter soon," Hermione said.

"How do you know its going to be a daughter?" Harry asked.

"I think its going to be a daughter just like how James Sirius was a boy. Are you going to introduce me to your new pet?" she asked.

"**_Yes, I want to meet your wife,_**" Alegro hissed.

"Hermione, meet Alegro. Alegro, meet Hermione," Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you Alegro," Hermione said.

"**_Tell her I'm hungry and I want to sleep,_**" Alegro hissed.

"Alegro says he's hungry and he wants to sleep," Harry said.

"There's some meat in the kitchen and he can sleep downstairs," Hermione said.

Harry took Alegro into the kitchen, placed him in a container and got some leftover fish from the fridge. He gave Alegro the fish then went back out to where Hermione was.

"Harry, I wish we could make love now but we can't," Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as I'm with the one I love," Harry said.

Hermione kissed Harry passionately. She had not seen him for over a month and she kissed him like they were long lost lovers. Her tongue moved all over his mouth and his tongue moved all across her lips, sometimes touching her tongue. She moved her hands under his shirt and started to move them around his muscular upper body, toned after weight lifting and other various activities. Hermione continued to kiss Harry while her hands roamed around his chest. Stopping for a minute, Harry lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad that you're home safe," Hermione whispered.

"I told you so," Harry said, grinning at Hermione.

Hermione got up to change into her pajamas. "I'm going to sleep now Harry," she said, yawning.

"I'll join you when I'm done taking a shower," Harry said.

Hermione yawned again and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She then felt Harry climb into bed with her and wrap his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back against his chest. Within minutes, both of them were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and saw her husband sleeping next to her. She sighed and began to gently caress his back and neck, planting kisses on his naked body. She then felt Harry stirring but ignored it. She then found herself looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Morning pretty lady," he whispered in a husky voice.

Hermione felt nervous when she heard Harry speak in that voice. "How are you today Harry?" she asked.

"I have a beautiful witch next to me and I'm fine," he replied in that same voice.

Hermione started to rub her hands over his muscular body when Harry grabbed her hands. He pulled her hands down and he placed his hands around her waist. He leaned forward and started to kiss her. Hermione responded by placing her hands around his neck and pulling on his hair. They continued to kiss each other with tongues moving around and they stopped when James Sirius came into the room.

"Mom, dad, I can't sleep," James Sirius said, climbing onto their bed.

Hermione put a hand in James Sirius' messy brown hair and kissed his forehead. "Why can't you sleep James Sirius?" she asked in a gentle tone.

James Sirius made a face that indicated he was going to play a joke on them. "It's because I heard the two of you kissing and I couldn't sleep because you're so loud!" he said, jumping off their bed only to have Harry grab his collar.

"Well now, we have a misbehaving child here," Harry said.

"I say we punish him," Hermione said.

"Mom, dad I was just kidding!" James Sirius replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"James Sirius, come to mommy," Hermione said.

James Sirius crawled over to Hermione and she wrapped her arms around him. "We were only kidding, honey," Hermione whispered softly to James Sirius.

"You mean nothing was going to happen to me?" James Sirius asked in disbelief.

"If you want, we can find a way to punish you," Harry said.

Hermione slapped his arm. "How dare you threaten my son like that," she said, causing James Sirius and Harry to laugh.

"Group hug," Harry said, placing his arms around Hermione and James Sirius, both of whom moved closer to Harry.

A/N: Almost there! Please read and review. 


	12. Epilogue

A/N: I don't own this.

Epilogue

Harry walked over to a beaming Hermione. It had been almost nine months since he had returned from defeating Heidgrimm. Today he was standing in St. Mungo's where his wife Hermione had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They agreed, the baby was going to be named Julia Anna Granger Potter. They had promptly asked Susan and Ron to be the godparents and they happily accepted. Harry grabbed James Sirius' hand and led him over to where a nurse was holding a baby in pink blankets.

"James Sirius, meet your new sister Julia Anna," Harry said, holding up James Sirius so he could get a better look.

"My new sister?" James Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you're going to grow up and watch over her," Harry said.

"Harry, he doesn't have to do that," Hermione said.

"Well, if Mommy says you don't have to do that, then you don't," Harry said. He then kissed Hermione's forehead. "So, how are you feeling after giving birth?" Harry asked.

"I'm so tired," Hermione whispered.

"Well, the healer said you can go home later today," Harry said.

"That's great news Harry," Hermione said.

A healer then came into their room with a long sheet of parchment. "Sir, if you could just sign this, then your wife is free to leave," the healer told Harry. Harry promptly signed the parchment and the healer did a final check on Hermione. Once the healer was done, Hermione changed into street clothes and left with Harry and James Sirius.

"Mommy, where are we going?" James Sirius asked.

Hermione looked at Harry before answering. "We're going home honey," she said.

After taking a short trip by muggle taxi, they were back in front of their home. Harry opened the door and let them in. James Sirius promptly ran upstairs to play with toys while Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch. Harry placed his arms around Hermione and they sat in peace for a while.

"Harry, I just remembered that I haven't finished the story of you going to America yet and my editor wants it by tomorrow," Hermione said.

"So what do you need to do?" Harry asked, placing kisses around Hermione's neck.

"I need an ending for the story," she whispered.

"How about this ending: Harry Potter goes home a hero and his wife gives birth to their second child," Harry said.

"I like that idea Harry, I'll finish my story now," she said.

Hermione went over to her desk and started to write:

_Harry Potter went back to England as a hero in the minds of the American and the British people. He kept his promise to come back alive to his wife and son. Harry Potter came back in time to see the birth of his daughter, Julia Anna Granger Potter. It was a happy day in the Potter household when Julia Anna was born. Harry held his wife Hermione after she had given birth and expressed his undying love for her. He would always whisper into her ear or say it out loud when they were together.  
"I love you so much," he whispered.  
It was times like that when Hermione felt like she was in ecstasy. She would always move closer to Harry and kiss him when that happened. That was why Hermione had fallen in love with and eventually married Harry. He had the uncanny ability to make her feel good regardless of the circumstances.  
The end_.

"Harry, come here and tell me what you think," Hermione said.

Harry walked over to Hermione and started taking a brief glance through the novel Hermione had written. It was over 300 pages and Harry knew he could not read the entire story so he took a glance at each page. He felt Hermione had really outdone herself this time. Her novel was extremely detailed and seemed to provide the reader a chance to be alongside Harry as he fought Heidgrimm. "I like this story a lot," Harry said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, what do you want the title to be?" she asked.

"It's your story idea Hermione," Harry replied.

Hermione suddenly had an idea for the story. She turned to the front cover and wrote in the title. "Now, what do you think?" she asked, giving Harry the story so he could see the title.

Harry looked down and saw the title. "I like that title," he said, kissing Hermione. The title of the book read:  
**THE OVERSEAS THREAT**

**_THE END_**  
Final A/N: Okay, if you don't know by now, I'm a H/Hr shipper. This story came to me while I was taking a shower (don't ask). This story even came out longer than I wanted it to be but I really don't care. This is my first completed fanfic so hope you enjoyed it, please read and review. Thanks to everyone who read my story. And if everyone doesn't mind I would like to thank a few people below.  
Tiffany C. for being such a wonderful friend, Carmen H. for being there for me when I need you, Amy Y. for being a good friend, Teena M. for acting like a mother to me. Thank you all. Also thanks to my buddies Lich, Robert, Eric, Ruida, Daniel, George and Anatoliy. 


End file.
